


Master and Servant

by DamienDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic. WARNING: Smut, Yaoi, Incest, Lemon. This is my first time writing a detailed lemon. Hope y'all like it. ItachixMadara. No plot btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

It wasn’t romantic or special. It wasn’t fancy. They didn’t do things that way. They didn’t 

talk about their feelings. There were no passing glances that made your heart melt. 

They simply were and that was all. They were together but separate in their way. The 

younger doing what the older told them. 

Itachi knew better than to expect praise for a job well done. Madara did not hope the 

young boy would look at him as more than what they were. It was simple really. One 

was the master; the other the student. Though, sometimes the meaning of the word 

master took on new meaning. 

They younger did not begrudge what they were. Itachi didn’t feel dirty for what they did. 

The elder often enjoyed the way they were so different in the bed room from in the 

doujo. Madara was a man who enjoyed power and that Itachi gave it to him. For the 

younger it was the only time he could let go, and let someone else have all the power. 

Itachi was used to being told what to do but that was different form this. 

The boy listened to the others because they were his parents; they wanted what was 

best for him but he could have defied them. With his teacher Itachi could let go of it all.

Itachi was on his knees. His shirt had been torn off of him and his teacher now stood in 

front of him with his cock hanging out. The 13 year old boy wrapped his dainty hand 

around the large organ. His tongue came out to lick it from the base to the tip. Once 

Itachi reached the tip he took it into his mouth inch by inch gently sucking on it the 

whole time. 

The man above him let out a low grown of pleasure. He began a steady pace. The 

others cock sliding in and out of his mouth. His pace was far too slow for Madara’s 

liking. His hand roughly gripped the back of the boys head his fingers locking into the 

long hair. Madara shoves the boy’s mouth down on his throbbing dick. The younger 

gags a little but takes the hint and picks up the pace. Itachi’s tongue worked the 

underside as he sucks on the elder’s cock. 

He pulled the boy away letting Itachi fall back onto the ground. Lust was obvious in 

Madara’s dark eyes. He was on the ground hovering slightly over the younger. Madara’s 

hand worked to undo the boy’s pants. He made quick work of Itachi’s remaining 

clothing. He sat back to take in the image of the younger laying on the floor nude. He 

spit into his hand and began to rub his hard shaft. Madara’s other hand lifted one of 

Itachi’s legs over his shoulder. 

He shoved the large organ into the unprepared boy. Madara relished the pained look on 

Itachi’s face. He let the boy adjust to the size of him before moving. Slowly the pain 

faded and Itachi wriggled a little to inform the other that it was alright to move. Madara 

started a painfully slow pace. He teased the boy under him with slow shallow thrust. 

Itachi pushed against him. The older laughed darkly at the boy’s efforts. With a 

disgruntled look Itachi laid back and looked at the ceiling. 

Madara noticed this and with a snap of the hips gave a deep thrust causing the boy to 

cry out. He pulled almost all the way out before giving another quick deep thrust. 

Madara continued to pull out slowly only to quickly thrust back into the tight heat. The 

boy’s cries filled the air as his sweet spot was hit. The older found himself losing control 

as his thrusts got quicker. Soon he was pounding into Itachi. The younger could only 

whimper in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approaching. The older reached down with 

one hand and began to pump Itachi’s neglected cock. The boy gasped at the touch and 

soon after came with a soft cry. A few more thrust and Madara found himself cumming 

into the tight heat. He slowly pulled out. The older leaned over the boy and gave him a 

passionate kiss before getting up fixing his cloths and walking out the door. Itachi just 

lay there catching his breath.


End file.
